


God Mode or One Hit KO

by Zaphrina



Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaphrina/pseuds/Zaphrina
Summary: Based on the Humans Are Weird post about human injuries
Series: Humans Are Space Orcs [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004796
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Humans Are Space Orcs





	God Mode or One Hit KO

Percy was at the academy when he met Annabeth, a Minervan with a penchant for getting into dangerous situations. That was how they became fast friends (not the Minervan part, Percy was a human), getting into tight spots and having eachother’s backs. 

They got into shenanigans nonstop while they were in training and that didn’t stop when they became part of a crew to journey through space. Annabeth was used to Percy being clumsy and getting minor injuries, but she realized soon into their friendship that she shouldn’t try to predict how the human body would react to anything. Depending on the levels of hormones like adrenaline and the specific torque of his body, a small injury could land him in the hospital, and major falls could mean just a bruise. For Annabeth, it didn’t make any sense, but she learned to roll with it.

Percy’s new crewmate though, a Plutonian named Nico, came from an exceptionally sturdy species and was very aware of Percy’s fragile human-ness. It was getting on Percy’s nerves. They were on a mission on a planet covered in skyscraper volcanoes and Nico kept looking back at Percy, checking his ropes, and generally nagging. Percy thought it was because Nico was romantically interested in him, but damn was it annoying.

“Just keep climbing!” Percy huffed, locking eyes with the Plutonian above him. Nico reluctantly turned his face and kept climbing, silent except to update Annabeth (who was on the comms in their ears). 

Not three minutes later, Nico asked if Percy needed more slack and held up their whole operation another few minutes. 

“You know what?” And Percy was nothing if not reckless, even though he knew he was overreacting. He could feel the rage and adrenaline pulsing through his veins as he unhooked himself. He free-climbed up to a wide-eyed Nico and glared into those glowing obsidian eyes.

“Stop worrying about me. I’ll meet you at the crater,” Percy rolled his eyes as Nico sputtered and continued his climb (sans rope), all the way to the crater lake at the top of the mountain. 

Not too much later, Nico joined him to collect samples in silence.

“You can’t just assume everything will break me. Humans are sturdier than you think,” Percy sighed as they sealed their containers and made their way to the edge of the crater to climb back down.

“I guess, but you’re just so much… Softer than me,” Nico looked away and frowned. It warmed Percy’s heart a little to be called ‘soft.’

“Alright, I’ll forgive you and hook back onto the rope to go down, but only because you’re too cute to be mad at,” Percy smiled at the soft blush Nico emitted, though as he went to hook onto the rope, he lost his footing and slipped.

He was sure he was going to die. 

He felt every stone jab at him as he rolled down the slope. His ribs were being battered, his head whipped back and forth, and as he collapsed on a plateau nearly halfway down the mountain, he groaned, checking himself for injury.

“Percy?” Nico shouted from above, already hooked in and climbing down to Percy’s position.

He ignored the other man while he checked himself. No broken bones, no blood anywhere, no intense internal damage. He might just get out of this with a few bruises! He sighed and thanked whoever was watching out for him for preventing his early demise.

“Percy! Are you alright?” Suddenly there were hands on his shoulders and Nico pulled Percy from the edge of the plateau to check him over.

“I’m fine,” Percy huffed an incredulous laugh.

“You fell down half a mountain! You should be dead!” Nico was searching Percy’s limbs for injury, and Percy allowed it only to reassure the other man.

“Jackson, report,” Annabeth’s tinny voice came in his ear, and Percy could hear the concern tightly lacing her tone.

“No broken bones, no lacerations, maybe whiplash,” Percy tilted his head side to side and turned it right to left. “Possible  _ minor _ concussion. Slight dizziness.”

“DiAngelo, get him back here, ASAP,” she commanded, and Nico confirmed her with a nod and a ‘Yes, ma’am.’

The trip down was uneventful, though when Percy got through medical, Nico was waiting anxiously outside the door.

“What’s the verdict?”

“I’ll live, Officer DiAngelo,” Percy saluted him, then smiled at the relieved look on his crew mates face. “No lasting damage, not even a scratch. No concussion, they’re saying the dizziness was adrenaline wearing off.”

“Thank Pluto,” Nico sighed. 

“I call that ‘God Mode,’” Percy laughed. “When the human body defeats all odds and comes out unscathed,” and as he said that, he tripped on the rubber mat at the foot of the staircase and he couldn’t control his body as it flung itself into the stairs. Percy braced himself with his left arm, and immediately regretted it as he heard a loud  _ SNAP _ and felt a sharp pain shoot through him.

“God mode or ‘One hit KO,’” Percy choked out.

“What?” Nico looked over to see Percy crouched over the stairs, left arm dangling.

“One hit knockout. The human body either defeats all odds and comes out unscathed, OR one small thing can throw the whole thing out of balance.” He groaned as Nico nodded, taking in this information.

“Do you have an example?”

“Yeah, I fell less than five feet just now and I’m 100% sure I just broke my arm.”

“WHAT!” Nico crouched down next to Percy with wide eyes. Percy laughed through the pain and patted Nico’s shoulder with his good arm.

“Nothing medbay can’t fix in a day or two. Just painful as hell.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”


End file.
